Malfoys and Santa Claus don't mix well
by LilyMalfoy-Hansy
Summary: Draco odiaba el tener que acompañar a Harry y a Teddy al centro comercial para visitar a Santa Claus. No tiene sentido visitar a uno falso en su opinión. Espera, ¿Que cree que esta haciendo ese idiota poniendo a Harry en su regazo? Traducción autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward


Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**Historia original:** www. fanfiction s/ 8831732/ 1/ Malfoys- and- Santa- Claus -don- t- mix -well

**Resumen:** Draco odiaba el tener que acompañar a Harry y a Teddy al centro comercial para visitar a Santa Claus. No tiene sentido visitar a uno falso en su opinión. Espera, ¿Que cree que esta haciendo ese idiota poniendo a Harry en su regazo?

**Traductora:** LilyMalfoy-Hansy.

**Beta:** Traducciones Las Lagrimas del Fenix.

* * *

><p>— ¿No puede Granger llevar al mocoso al centro comercial? — preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a su amante de dos años desplazarse a través de la cocina preparando el desayuno. Algo que un elfo se supone que debe hacer, pero Harry se negó a emplearlos. Él no sabía si era debido a una de las razones oscuras de Harry o bien porque Granger rechazaba la idea de que un elfo trabajara en casa.<p>

_Estúpida mujer, ¿Por qué piensa ella que los elfos domésticos existen?, _Pensó molesto.

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y rodo los ojos. — En primer lugar, no lo llames mocoso. Su nombre es Teddy. — Dirigió tres platos, llenos de huevos, bacón crujiente y tostadas caliente a sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. — En segundo lugar, ella no puede porque tiene un chequeo para el bebé, ¿recuerdas? — .

— Tendría que haber pensado en eso antes de que llenara su mente con esa historia extraña de un gordo irrumpiendo en las casas para dejar regalos a los niños ingratos — . Draco resopló. — No hay forma en que un individuo obeso pueda lograr eso, a excepción de cuando se es un mago. Y si él es realmente un mago, sólo deben entregar los paquetes por lechuza o Flú — .

— Vamos, Draco. Es sólo una historia que cada niño llega a oír en el mundo muggle. No te va a matar estar de acuerdo con eso hoy — .

— Me permito diferir— . Masculló el rubio malhumorado.

Harry continuó, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

— Además, piensa en esto, es como devolver el favor. Hermione nos cubrió la espalda a nosotros el día que visitamos al Sanador. Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora, es llevar a Teddy para ver a Santa Claus en lugar de dejarlo en manos de ella. También sigo siendo su padrino, y esa es una de mis obligaciones. — Sus labios se curvaron con diversión.

Draco frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado,atizando uno de los lados buenos de su huevo con el tenedor. Al ponerlo de esa manera, él supuso que era mejor regresar el favor de esa manera, en lugar de tener a Granger ideando algo.

De mala gana, tuvo que admitir que la joven los había encubierto mucho, incluso mintiendo a su propio marido. No es que se le había pedido su ayuda, pero había sido muy útil.

Miró de nuevo cuando una cálida mano le tocó la muñeca. Una sonrisa irónica se dirigió a él.

— Vamos a hacer un trato. Si puedes comportarte como un adulto responsable y agradable hoy, vamos a decirle a los Weasley nuestra noticias durante la cena de Navidad. — Harry propuso y su otra mano cayó brevemente a acariciar su estómago.

Draco se animó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. — ¿Quieres decir que puedo frotar en la fea cara de la comadreja que eres completamente mío ahora y que yo pudiera darte más en dos años que ella en cuatro? —

Harry suspiró exasperado.

— Supongo que sí, pero se cortés al respecto ya estarán en estado de shock después de oír nuestra noticia. No quiero terminar la Navidad intentando evitar que Ron no te mate — .

—Voy a insultarla de tal manera que no se van a dar cuenta de que fueron insultados hasta que ya estamos lejos en nuestra luna de miel.— Draco respondió satisfecho y tomó un sorbo de su té caliente.

—Nuestra luna de miel es durante cuatro meses—. Harry frunció el ceño, sonando confundido.

—Exactamente—. El rubio le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperado. Draco nunca perdería por completo su vena vengativa hacia la familia Weasley.

Dos horas más tarde, los dos adultos se dirigían al centro comercial cercano, con el joven Teddy Lupin saltando delante de ellos. A Teddy no le gustaba aparecerse y la nueva condición de Harry no permitía ese tipo de viaje así que Draco se había resignado a caminar.

—Cuando contemos la noticia, vas a llevar esa camiseta azul marino que compraste hace dos meses.— Draco mencionó casualmente.

Harry lo miró de reojo.

—Oh ¿Por qué específicamente esa?— Su mano se agarró firmemente a una palma fría.

—Porque se amolda bien — Él respondió.

Realmente debería haber esperado algo así.

—Draco—. Murmuró con desaprobación.

Recibió una mirada inocente como respuesta y suspiró. —Teddy, ven aquí.— Llamó al llegar a las calles transitadas y el niño de siete años de edad, se quejó un poco antes de agarrar amablemente la mano libre de Harry para que no se perdiera.

Porque la Navidad estaba cerca, las calles y las tiendas estaban llenas de gente haciendo sus compras navideñas. Las tiendas de juguetes estaban especialmente ajetreadas, llenas hasta el borde con los padres siguiendo a sus hijos por toda la tienda, tomando nota de los diferentes juguetes agarrados por su descendencia. Los colores brillantes de las tiendas de juguetes se vieron reflejadas en las baldosas mojadas delante de las tiendas.

Las parejas salieron de las joyerías con entusiasmo, las mujeres parloteando sin parar mientras sus compañeros sonreían con indulgencia. Los supermercados estaban ocupados, así, la gente que quería hacer la mayor parte de las compras de comida ahora.

El aire se llenó de emoción y la gente corrió más allá de ellos, las personas congeladas se dirigían ya sea a tiendas, pubs o a sus coches para conducir de vuelta a un hogar cálido.

El cielo estaba gris y parecía que iba a empezar a nevar pronto, lo que haría felices a los niños y a los adultos gemir de consternación.

Con escalofríos atormentando sus cuerpos, los tres magos se apresuraron hasta el final de la calle donde giraron a la izquierda. Diez metros más allá rápidamente entraron en el centro comercial donde el aire estaba lleno de charlas y risas.

Draco contuvo su sonrisa burlona cuando se acercaban a la masa de Muggles emocionados. Todavía no le gustaba estar cerca de Muggles - eran demasiado anormal en su forma de vida -, pero se imaginó las reacciones indignadas de la comadreja y la Weaselette que seguramente ocurrirían después de que su noticia fuera revelada y descubrió que podía tolerar la presencia molesta de los Muggles un poco más fácil.

—Vamos, tío Harry, tío Draco!— Teddy gimió con impaciencia y tiraba de la mano de Harry— ¡Quiero ver a Santa Claus!—

Harry rió divertido. —Sí, sí, vamos a ir a verlo.—

Después de asegurarse de que el hechizo de desilusión seguía en su sitio en Teddy (no haría que los muggles vieran a Teddy cambiar el color de su pelo, por ejemplo), se dirigieron a la segunda planta del complejo grande donde Santa Claus estaba tratando con los niños a presentes. Dos chicos y una chica, vestido como los elfos de traje verde con cascabeles atados a su pequeño sombrero y zapatos ligeros, repartían los regalos de colores brillantes.

Ellos hicieron su camino hasta el final de la línea, donde otras familias estaban pacientemente - algunos con impaciencia - a la espera de su turno.

Harry vio a algunos padres lanzarke una mirada furiosa cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre. Los miro coléricamente y fue sólo porque no querían decepcionar a sus hijos, alejándolos de ellos guardaron silencio e ignoraron su presencia.

—Sabes, Granger es muy hipócrita—. Draco murmuró al oído, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Por qué?—

Discretamente el rubio hizo un gesto en dirección a Santa Claus y sus duendes.

—Se queja con todo el mundo que el uso de los elfos domésticos en las casas deben ser prohibidos, pero cuenta historias al mocoso sobre un gordo recibiendo ayuda de los elfos—. Su labio se curvó hacia arriba con desdén.

Harry soltó un bufido y una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. —Los elfos en la historia de Santa Claus no son reales, así que probablemente es por eso que no protesta por ellos, creo.— Él respondió en voz baja.

—Obviamente, estos duendes no existen -, los elfos en nuestro mundo nunca se someterían a ser esclavos de un tipo tan perezoso—. Draco masculló sombríamente.

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido de diversión, pero no respondió.

Casi una hora más tarde, fue finalmente su turno. Ellos fueron los últimos, porque era la hora del almuerzo.

Entraron en la plataforma roja elevada y levantaron las cejas cuando uno de los elfos se acercó con las manos en alto.

— Lo siento, pero Santa Claus está en su hora del almuerzo ahora —. Anunció aburrido —Por favor regrese más o menos dentro de una hora —.

—¿Qué? ¿No podemos pasar rápidamente por favor? Somos los últimos —. Preguntó Harry, disimulando su fastidio.

Teddy ya estaba empezando a verse abatido. Él había estado esperando ver a Papá Noel y sabía que su tío Draco no era lo suficientemente paciente para esperar otra hora.

—No, lo siento, pero ... —El chico fue interrumpido por un Santa Claus que se veía alrededor de la edad de Harry debajo del traje.

Los ojos azul gris centellaron ligeramente con apreciación.

—Dejalos pasar, unos minutos más no harán daño. — El hombre se echó a reír e ignoró el ceño en el rostro del elfo.

Draco miró al hombre disfrazado con cautela, pero Harry sonrió aliviado y empujó suavemente a Teddy hacia el trono acolchado.

—Gracias. —Dijo sonriendo tímidamente y Teddy se arrastró en el regazo de Santa, sin atreverse a creer que estaba realmente hablando con Papá Noel.

—Y mi querido muchacho, ¿qué quieres para Navidad? — Papá Noel preguntó.

—Un coche de carreras —. Teddy respondió rápidamente, a Draco le divirtió un poco.

Santa Claus se rió entre dientes, acostumbrado a escuchar esa petición en particular. —Creo que tengo un coche de carreras para ti. — Le guiñó un ojo y uno de los elfos, la chica esta vez, hojeó una bolsa y sacó un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en papel de plata brillante con un lazo azul en la parte superior del mismo.

Teddy gritó de alegría y abrazó el presente en su pecho.

—Teddy, die "gracias" a Santa Claus. — Harry suavemente le recordó al chico sus modales y Teddy le dio un abrazo a Santa Claus.

—¡Gracias! — Él chirrió antes de bajarse del regazo y saltar hacia Draco. —Mira, tío Draco, lo que tengo de Santa! — De inmediato abrió el presente en los brazos de Draco, quien rápidamente lo tomó para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

—Eso es un regalo divertido. ¿ Lo vas a añadir a tu colección? —

Harry sonrió. —Gracias otra vez. Realmente lo aprecio. — Él le dijo a Santa Claus.

—No te preocupes por eso. — Papá Noel respondió con desdén y luego, de repente, tan rápido como una serpiente, se lanzó hacia delante y tiró de Harry a su regazo, el último aterrizó con un sorprendido 'oomph'.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó sorprendido y un poco mareado por el movimiento repentino.

—Los hombres buenos se merecen un regalo tambien. — Papá Noel de repente sonrió y al momento siguiente la visión de Harry estaba llena con nada más que blanco y rojo, mientras que su boca era cubierta por otra, la barba falsa rascándole la piel. Una mano cubierta por un guante trató de escabullirse por debajo de su chaqueta de lana y alarmado, empezó a luchar, mordiendo la lengua que trató de profundizarse en su boca al tiempo que dirigía su puño en el pecho del hombre.

Santa Claus abrió la boca en busca de aire y se tambaleó hacia atrás, dándole a Harry la oportunidad para alejarse de un salto.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? —Chasqueó cabreado y trató de frotar el mal sabor de los labios del hombre.

—No tenias que ser tan violento a causa de un simple beso. — El hombre protestó respirando con dificultad.

Antes de que Harry pudiera entregar una réplica, un borrón rubio pasó a su lado y un puño aterrizó en la cara de Santa Claus, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—Tocaló de nuevo y te voy a arrancar las pelotas y empujarla a través de tu garganta maldito bastardo! — Draco hervía y agarró a un atónito Harry y a un Teddy conmocionado por sus manos para arrastrarlos, ignorando los gritos conmocionados de los elfos.

Estaban casi en casa, cuando Draco finalmente rompió el tenso silencio. —La próxima vez que Granger tenga una idea maravillosa, me aseguraré de que ella se arrepienta. — Juró.

—¿Está el tío Draco enojado? — Teddy le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sólo con Santa Claus, cariño. — Harry le aseguró, todavía sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido en el centro comercial.

Bueno, estaría evitando ese lugar hasta que la temporada de vacaciones haya terminado.

—Puedes subir a tu habitación, Teddy. — Draco suavizó su tono para no asustar al niño cuando entró en el vestíbulo de su casa.

Teddy asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y corrió a su habitación. Él todavía no entendía completamente lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Santa Claus había sido malo cuando había besado a su padrino. Tío Draco nunca estaba feliz con extraños tocando a su padrino, porque lo amaba -, o eso era lo que su tío le había dicho.

Su reacción era comprensible por lo tanto, el niño lo asumió mientras que desenvolvía su regalo.

Harry había seguido a Draco escaleras arriba, aunque un poco cauteloso. Un cabreado y posesivo Draco nunca era muy divertido de manejar.

Él apenas había cerrado la puerta tras él y lanzado un hechizo de silencio cuando otro cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo, empujándolo contra la pared.

— No puedo creer que ese idiota pensara que tenía derecho a tocarte. — Draco siseó y sus ojos se encendieron. — ¡Eres mío y sólo mío! ¡Joder, estás preñado de mi hijo, no con el de otra persona! —

— Por supuesto que soy tuyo. — Harry respondió con dulzura y apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco. — No quiero a nadie más que tú. —

— ¡Maldicion que no! — Draco gruñó antes de abalanzárse completamente sobre su amante.

Más tarde, mientras estaban descansando, Harry pensó que Malfoy y Santa Claus no se relacionaron bien y probablemente debería mantenerse aparte, para reducir la posibilidad de un derramamiento de sangre en el futuro.

_El Día de Navidad_

— Nos gustaría anunciar una gran noticia — . Una sonrisa adornaba su cara y se estaba imaginando alegremente cómo estarían de indignados los dos Weasleys.

— ¿Ah? — La matriarca Weasley parpadeó sorprendida y sonrió desconcertada. — Por favor dígannos. —

— Harry está embarazado. Vamos a tener un hijo — .

Silencio. Entonces ...

— ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Maldito bastardo! —

Dos voces chillaban en sintonía, pero fueron seguidas por un.

— Ronald Weasley y Ginevra ¡No toleraremos tal lenguaje grosero en esta mesa, tú todavía no estás en edad suficiente para escapar del hechizo de lavado de boca! — y — ¡Ronald, por el amor de Merlín, actúa de acuerdo a tu edad! ¡Deberías estar acostumbrado a Draco ahora! Es maravilloso que vayan a tener un hijo juntos. —

Una voz inocentemente alta preguntó.

— ¿Significa esto que voy a tener un hermano con quien jugar? —

Mientras que la habitación entera estaba alborotada por la sorprendente noticia, Draco se sentó de nuevo, esperando pacientemente el momento en que podría insultar completamente al tonto y a la estúpida muchacha sin que ellos se den cuenta por unos cuantos meses.

— Estás disfrutando mucho de esto, ¿no es así? — Su amante preguntó con un tono acusador en la voz y se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

— No tanto como me gusta tenerte conmigo. Feliz Navidad. — Le susurró y tuvo el placer de ver las mejillas de Harry sonrojarse adorablemente con vergüenza.

Una Feliz Navidad por cierto.


End file.
